Paradoxical Among Snowflakes
by ImperfectSilver
Summary: There's a reason for why people smile towards the world as there is also a reason why Hikaru and Kaoru haven't. The snowflakes can't hurt them because they are together, yet alone.


People say that smiling towards the world will evolve a karma, which will make the world give you a smile back. They believe you should smile towards the world if it turns it's back on you, because turning your back on the world will only elongate the feeling of rejection and loneliness. From the day you are born, you become a tiny part of something much more vast than you can imagine, for you are only a one human being out of billions. Some parents make their children think they are somewhat special when in reality, they're just one of the billions of insignificant persons in the world.

Being born alone means that you stand alone and therefore you need to work with the world. Turning your back against it will leave you isolated and make you into a dark shadow that no one will care about. Being born alone means that when you were in your mother's womb you had no one to share your little world with and you were doomed to live there for nine months like so many billion others, until you'd reached out to the real world. Then you would desire nothing more than to belong, after those nine months of solitude. But how does it work when you are born with someone else? What happens when two people form their own world from the day they were conceived, and when they finally reach the outer one, they aren't able to let go?

Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin were conceived together and lived together in their mother's womb for nine months until the 9th of June when they were born together. The Hitachiin twins had formed their own world from the beginning and when born, they continued living in that world which only grew more secluded through the years. Putting barriers around with a heavy lock at the gate, built out of trust and reliance formed by fetuses who were to be together for nine months in a dark and a lonesome place, no one would be allowed in. For why would you need others in a world you've shared with someone else from the beginning? Why would you need the real world when you weren't born alone? Why can't you turn your back on the world when you know deep inside that you have another abstract one, with someone to share it with, someone you would die for and protect no matter what? Someone who doesn't find you insignificant but actually the only one worth living for. For this is how Hikaru and Kaoru have seen it since they gave their first cry. When Hikaru's and Kaoru's cries were synchronised for the first time they were making an alliance with the only possible noise they could make, confirming that their decision they'd made in their mother's womb, that no one would be let into their world, would stand in this new drastic one and with that they promised each other they'd never break those vows.

Time flew by and they grew up like normal children, that is, physically, for socially there were only them concealed in their world. They would speak to other people, but only if they bothered or if someone bothered to address them. Their days were filled with mischievousness as 'pranksters', was a word that defined them the best. Playing tricks on people was a part of their world so they saw nothing wrong with it, for of course they stood by each others side and took punishments together.

People didn't understand them when they were kids and when the stage of puberty was reached, the perceive begun it's decrease. 'Reserved' was not a strong enough word for someone to describe the Hitachiins for their case was a bit more of an extreme definition. For their own creation of a world made people consider them perplexed and peculiar. Some might not have found it so rum for them to be so close as children, but at the stage of teenagers people began to find them too close for twins to be. But why should they care when they had each other? Their world was everything they needed, having turned their backs on the real, depressing world was enough for them to know that they didn't need others' opinions, since they did it together.

There is no doubt that they are twins for they are as identical as mass produced clothes. Their red hair which shimmers in the sun, are cut the same and have always been, and their brown cat-like eyes give a mischievous, yet dishy impression. The reason for why their world became so strong may reflect the fact that no one could tell them apart. The Hitachiins found it like no one really cared if they mixed them up, for people saw them as the same person. But notably how identical they are in appearance, they are yet two different personalities. Hikaru is the older twin and therefore he feels he's supposed to protect his brother, meanwhile he doesn't realize that Kaoru is actually the stronger one emotionally, for he handles his emotions in a much more mature way. While Hikaru can be blunt and more malignant at times and though Kaoru seems to be the more caring and gentle one, Hikaru would never aggrieve is brother purposely and Kaoru can in fact lose his temper. With their dissimilar personalities colliding in one another they become one, for together they are one.

Hikaru and Kaoru know what they find the most important thing in the world no matter how bizarre other people think it is. Hikaru is Kaoru's everything and Kaoru is Hikaru's everything. They would consider you insane if you'd as much as slightly doubt that, for they don't care what other people think about them. They don't care about the judgment they get for being so close or if people consider them to be taboo or not. They are two people, forging one. Two people which from birth have stood by their promises and vows they made to each other. They live in their own sternly, restricted world, continuing to hold their alliance potent. They keep on together, holding each others' hand tightly, walking their path alone as the snow, which resembles the people in the world who judge them, falls on their shoulders. But just as real snow, it can't hurt them, but only make them cold. However, Hikaru and Kaoru don't have to worry about those tiny billions of snowflakes, which are yet so insignificant despite their multiplicity, for they'll brush them off each other and keep each other warm.


End file.
